


Choices app Highschool story fanfiction

by FanGaL



Category: Choices app, Michael Harrison - Fandom
Genre: Choices, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: It's about what I want it to happen in highschool story.





	1. Chapter 1

Fire Drill  
I have bouncy curl hair and a cardi cute outfit.  
Maria announces in the board cast that there's going to be a FIRE DRILL. And of course this was the vice principles idea. Then the hole class lines up . Emma is the first one in the line and i'm the second one and Michael is the third one. Then we stop everyone faces front. Now Emma is the last one in the line and I'm the second last and Michael is in front of me. Everyone starts to talk it's starting to get loud. I see flowers which were yellow and purple Dandelion's. I rip some out of the ground. Michael turns around and say " Hey" . I say " hey, this is for you " Michael smiles and says " Thanks I like how you turned this fire drill into a special moment for me." Then he gives some of the flowers to me even though all of them were for him. Then we both put it on our ears. Then Michael pulls a few flowers out of the ground and gives it to Luis(who is in front of him) and whispers " Give this to Emma . ask her out if you want." Luis ask if he can trade places with me and I said "sure" Then Luis put the flowers in his pocket and switches places. He stands infront of Emma facing towards her. He says " Can we date ? I love you" Then he hand her the flowers . She blushes and says "Yes and thanks I totally enjoyed playing the games with you on the computer. Now let's enjoy together in IRL !!!" Then Ms. Maddox says looking at her watch " Head inside in."  
We all go into the classroom.


	2. Dance Club or the DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney opens a dance club.

Dance Club or the DC  
Next day I arrive to school. A lot of people crowded around the poster. Majority of them were cheer leaders. They were in their new uniform which they got one week ago. The design on it looked like the ones on the bags of cheetos except in instead of cheatas and cheetos it had tigers on it. I try to read it but I'm not tall. So Michael reads it for me. " The New DC club is available now every Mondays and Thursdays 4-5 of clock." I say " There is no I can be a DC superhero" Michael says " No it stand for dance club. Hahaha!" I think he did a scarcastic laugh maybe. I say " We should join the dance club together." Michael says " HaHahaha! Hell no. Last time you force me to be in football. Just because I like to throw rocks it doesn't means I like to get tackled." I say " I sort regret forcing you to do that. I think learning together to dance would be a good thing to do together." Michael says "Hahaha! I don't care." I crack up and say " I like your scarcastic laugh!" Then Michael cracks up with me. "I guess eating together and giving revenge to the Hearst high kids or any enemies was the fun things we could do together. And you know what I like that!" Michael smiles and says " Agreed" Then Ezra says " Aiden you belong in this club.This time I'm just suggesting you no insults." Aiden says " Thanks for being polite and I feel like it did be a good skill to dance and make music. Maybe I can become a music artist!" Ezra said " Let's goooo Aiden !!" He says " Ezra I will let you choose the music this time for the football game." Ezra says "Thanks"  
Next day after school on Thursday  
Aiden,Morgan,Mia,Koh,Luis,Sakura,Myra,Autumn and Wes . (etc)  
The club starts Morgan asks "who's the teacher?" Sydney says "Me" Koh says "how can a student be a teacher?" Sydney says "I opened this club." Everyone says "Oh".


	3. Dance Club starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance clubs first lesson.

Sydney tells everyone to dance. Sydney puts on the High school story theme song. She about to observing everyone's dance skills. But everyone is twerking only. No one seems to actually dance. Sydney cracks up. Then everyone stops. Sydney says " Continue you guys are doing great." Everyone is still only twerking. Sydney decides to let them do that because this is there first dance lesson no high expectations. Then the song ends and everyone dabs. So does Sydney.  
Then after a week of this school club Everyone is dancing then she see's aiden struggling and screw up the dance. So she helps him a lot at dancing.She ends up having feelings for him and has feeling for her. The next day Aiden comes and surprises Sydney by learning how to dance perfectly. Then he says " I love sy.....deny :)" People gather behind him and do heart shapes with their hands. Sydney says " Me too Love you <3" She thinks man it feels good to be straight again just kidding she is proud of Aiden for asking her out. The End I really like the Luis and Emmma,Aiden and Sydney ships. If you request I will make a one with Maria and Michael or autume and Julian and etc. Maybe brain and Zoe (Just kidding)


End file.
